Total Drama Island Edited
by HereComesTheRobotParade
Summary: With one change, I am changing the course of Total Drama Island into a tale all woven by me. How will relationships pan out, how will challenges be effected, and is Mr. Coconut being saved? All will be answered if you read.


_AU: Hey there, it is I. So, yes, this is heavily inspired by StayOuttaMyShed's Total Drama Underdogs, but it's going in a different direction. It's basically all about how I'd change the show, changing certain events until it all ties together. I'm sure there's plenty of fics like this, but trust me when I say I'm going to stay true to the characters as much as is possible. Also, ignore the small word count for this chapter, it's basically half an episode. Onto the show._

"This is it, the final tie-breaker match," Chris says. He's standing on the dodgeball ring, centered in the camera focus as he makes his remarks. Both teams have been doing good so far. The Killer Bass just got Duncan to finally play the game, and they just got on a winning streak. The Gophers had an early lead, but one team member isn't doing his fair share.

"Go, team… go." Noah said, sarcastically of course.

The camera cuts over to the Bass, they huddle together to make a strategy.

"Okay, who's going in?" Duncan asks.

Harold answers his question, "I think it's my turn."

"No way," Courtney interjects, "We might just have a chance to win this."

Harold nods in agreement, acknowledging that his mad-skills do not, in fact, include dodgeball. He walks towards the bleachers as the teams get set.

"Gophers, Bass," Chris says, "Let's send this send this sample to the lab." He pounds his fists together. "And see whatcha made of!"

Chef sounds his whistle off, signaling to the campers that they've started the game. A restless Gwen kicks a ball up to her hands and passes it to Cody, who tosses it to Leshawna.

"C'mon people," Heather announces whilst catching the ball Leshawna gave to her, "Fast hands." She throws the ball; missing her mark.

Owen chucks a ball, then Cody, Courtney. Courtney, however, lands on Cody, knocking him out. Bridgette gets smacked in the face as Cody taps Beth in.

People are getting cycled through, the campers getting progressively more irritated. The only people not to have stepped on the court this round are Noah and Harold.

"Knock 'em out, throw them out, ra, ra, ra-" Noah's reading time is cut short by a "rogue" ball hitting him straight in the kiwis.

"You're right, sports aren't your forte." Heather quips.

Geoff gets hit and walks over to Harold. He taps him on the shoulder, offering the geek the ball. He readily accepts and runs onto court.

"Back of the court, Princess," Duncan says, instantly ruining Harold's fun.

Everyone progressively hit; Duncan more than once; leaving only Owen and Harold on the court. Owen has been doing wonderfully up until this point, winning hit after hit for his team. Harold has not. All the Gophers, suddenly realizing their situation, cheer for the big Duluth.

"Sorry dude," Owen exclaims, "You gotta go down."

"Goodnight, Harold." Duncan sadly mutters.

Harold gets into his "battle stance", ready to take any punches Owen throws. He chucks four dodgeballs straight at Harold, who gracefully dodges them. Then, in a Matrix-like move, Harold leans back and lets a ball fly over him. Courtney calls time out and the Bass brings the nerd over to talk him through.

"Man, that boys got dodge! Where'd you learn to do that?" Duncan asks.

"Figure skating."

"Dude, that was awesome," Geoff says. "But dodging isn't enough."

"He's right." Courtney agrees. "You either have to throw him out,"

Duncan interrupts, "Which we know you can't do."

"Or catch the ball. Can you do it?"

"Definitely," Harold answers. He then chugs down water Bridgette sprays at him and spits into Tyler's face.

"Now go catch that ball!" DJ yells.

***on the court***

The Gophers are cheering on Owen, who's poised and ready with a dodgeball in his hands. Harold walks up; their eyes locking.

"COWABUNGA!" Owen screams as he hurls the ball straight into Harold, knocking him into the glass protector behind him. Everyone falls silent, waiting to see what happens. Harold is lurching over on the side of the wall when…

The ball slips out of his hands. Chef Hatchet blows out on his whistle and throws his hands in the air. "The Screaming Gophers win!" Chris shouts.

The Gopher crowd erupts in praise for their hero. They all try to pick up Owen, but he causes them to fall and laugh. The Bass sit in shock.

"Nice going, skater nerd," Duncan calls out. "See you at the campfire."

***Elimination ceremony***

The camera pans back in, zooming towards the bonfire where the Bass members sit for the third time in a row.

"Campers," Chris says, "You've already cast your votes and made your decisions. One of you will be going home, and you can't come back. Ever. Since you have been here before, you know the drill."

"Duncan." He walks up to Chris. "Courtney and DJ." They all collect their marshmallow treat for the third time.

"Katie and Sadie." The girls cheerfully run up together and eat their prize.

"Geoff and… Bridgette." They both high five and walk on up.

That leaves Tyler, who if you did not know was blowing off the challenge for a make-out sesh. And Harold, who lost the game for his team.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Tyler."

Tyler's look of concern melts from his face when he hears his name. Harold looks down in acceptance.

"Harold, sorry dude, but you're done."

He collects his things and heads to the Dock of Shame. "Well, it's been fun, guys." He goes for a high five with Duncan but is left hanging.

As he throws his stuff onto the Boat of Losers, he turns to the camera. "Good bye Total Drama Island. I hardly knew ya." He climbs up the side of the boat. and it heads out.

"All right, so it wasn't the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever. But I still get paid." Chris says. "Make sure to check next week for more Total… Drama… Island!"

_AU: To clarify some things before you finish, no, I'm not abandoning Lights Camera Action, this is just a side project I'm working on. I've seen and read a bunch of takes on the first season, but I've never been completely content with them. They either follow the same exact formula or insert Mary Sues in to change the course of events drastically. I don't want that at all. That's why this series has no OC's, I'm taking a realistic approach to all this. Expect this fanfic to come out more regularly than LCA, as this is easier to write. As always, make sure to read the next chapter (once it comes out). How will Noah's inclusion affect the Talent show? Wait and see._

**Screaming Gophers: Beth, Cody, Gwen, Heather, Justin, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Trent**

**Killer Bass: Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, and Tyler**

**20th place; Harold**

**21st place; Eva**

**22nd place; Ezekiel**


End file.
